Reconnecting
by SerenitySparrow
Summary: During the party at WB's house in season 8. Jackie and Hyde hook up in a coat closet during the party.


The party was in full swing as Jackie and Fez made their way through the winding crowd of people in William Barnett's house, most of whom were busy drinking or making out. One man was passing out cups of beer and cups of rum mixed with coke. Jackie grabbed two of the rum and cokes and then dragged Fez with her over to the couch.

"Why are you so eager to drink, Jackie?" Fez asked her as she gulped down half of one cup.

"Drinking's fun, Fez. Here, have some." Fez gulped down some of the rum and coke and then licked his lips with a loud smack.

"Yum, that's good." He grabbed Jackie's other drink out of her hand and gulped all of it down as well.

"Fez!" Groaning, Jackie stood to her feet to go grab another drink.

"Man, you're hot," the guy handing out the drinks murmured drunkenly to her.

"Thanks," Jackie mumbled back as she took the drink out of his hand. The guy leaned forward conspiratorially, placed a meaty hand on her ass, and whispered into her ear,

"You wanna make out?"

Jackie rolled her eyes and shoved his hand away. "No thanks cowboy." As she walked away, another girl-younger than Jackie herself- approached the guy and she began yelling at him. Jackie smirked and strolled down the hallway, wondering how Hyde was going to clean this mess in the morning.

Jackie felt her elbow being seized and she suddenly found herself in a dark closet with a hard, and very definite, male body. "What the hell?" she squealed, some drops of her drink flying out of her plastic cup.

"Ssh," a rough finger pressed against her plump lips as she was hauled forward against a strong chest. A strong, familiar chest with an overwhelmingly familiar scent.

"Steven? What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Hiding," he muttered, the word slightly slurred. Jackie rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hiding from what?" Hyde was so drunk that Jackie had to smile.

"Everyone; they were trying to make me dance like a chicken." Jackie rolled her eyes and smothered a laugh.

"Steven, you were dancing like a chicken." At the memory of his tripping off the railing and falling into a drunk redhead's boobs, Jackie began laughing. "And then you started grabbing everyone's ass. And not just the women; I mean everyone!" She continued to laugh while Hyde straightened up and just watched her.

"It's nice to hear you laugh," he whispered into the dark. Jackie's smiled faded as she stared silently at him. "It's been a long time since I've heard you laugh," he explained.

Jackie licked her lips and glanced down at the floor. "Yeah; I try not to let too much emotion show around you."

Hyde nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah, I wouldn't either." His eyes drifted down her body to the cup she held in her left hand. "What do you have there?" Before Jackie could reply, he grabbed her drink and took a sip. "Oh." He gulped down the rest of its contents and then tossed the empty cup to the side.

"Ok, I would really like to have a drink tonight without somebody else finishing it for me." Jackie's hand made a grab for the door handle, but Hyde's own hand seized her wrist again and he yanked her forward. "Steven, let go of me. I want to go grab another drink."

"I think this is the first time in five months that we've been able to talk without lashing out at each other."

"Because you're drunk," Jackie muttered, pulling away from him. "You can get along with everyone when you're drunk."

Hyde laughed and stumbled in the dark. "Be careful Steven!" Jackie cried, rushing forward to make sure he was okay. When he continued laughing, Jackie rolled her eyes and moved away from him. "Well, I can see that you're alright. So, I'll just be fetching another drink now."

Jackie once again made her way to the closet door and turned the handle. When light shone into the dark space, Hyde growled in the back of his throat, wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist, and again pulled her back into the closet with him.

"Stop doing that Steven!"

"I want you," he whispered hoarsely into her ear. Jackie's spine stiffened when he began to kiss on the back of her neck, pushing her hair aside when it got in his way. "God, I want you so much."

Jackie closed her eyes as she allowed his lips to suck tenderly on the flesh below her ear. She had to clench her hand into a fist to keep from reaching behind her and yanking his mouth to hers.

"Stop!" She whirled on her heel and pushed him into the wall away from her. "If you are that hard-up, there are plenty of willing women at the party."

Hyde snorted at that. "But I don't want any of them, I want you."

"You can't have me." Once more Jackie turned her back on Hyde but he grabbed her back and pressed her against the wall. She fought against his hold, but even drunk as he was, Hyde was much stronger then she was.

"Oh, I can have whatever I want." He pressed into her, letting her feel the hard evidence of his desire for her. "And god, I can't help but want you. You have great legs, great boobs, and a nice, tight ass." As he spoke, Hyde's hands roughly gripped her backside as he ground his hard phallus against her.

"Steven," Jackie's breath came out as a shaky whisper, "Fez is waiting for me."

"Well, he can keep waiting all night. Tonight, you're all mine." His tongue flicked out of his mouth to lap at her salty, sweet neck.

"I don't want to be yours tonight or any night for that matter." Jackie shoved at his chest with all her might, but Hyde refused to budge. "Don't do this to me, Steven. I want you out of my system once and for all."

Hyde quirked an eyebrow at that statement. "'Out of your system?' You mean I'm still in there?" As he spoke, he took his right hand and placed it directly above her pounding heart.

"No!" she insisted, despite the fact that her pulse rate accelerated and she didn't push his hand away.

"Liar," Hyde whispered gruffly just before his lips crashed down on hers. Jackie didn't even try to resist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with abandon. Her nails scraped lightly along the back of his neck as his tongue stroked along the seam of her lips before delving inside. Jackie moaned and lifted her right leg to wrap around his waist.

As Hyde's hand drifted down the side of her body to squeeze her hip, Jackie gripped his right bicep and raked her nails down his arm. Hyde groaned and pulled his lips away from hers. No matter what was she was doing to him, Jackie's touch always made him hard.

Jackie was breathing heavily as his lips trailed down her tanned throat, his hands finding and cupping her breasts. She automatically thrust her chest forward in open invitation into Hyde's palms, and Hyde grinned at this. It seemed that he still had the same affect on her as she did on him. She was probably wet for him already and he couldn't wait to sheath himself in her tight heat. And he knew that she would be tight because- ever since he and Donna had become much closer friends since Forman had left- Donna would have informed him if Jackie had met anyone else.

Hyde made it all the way down to the top of her bosom before kissing his way back up to her lips. His left hand gripped the back of her neck roughly as his tongue thrust rapidly into her open, welcoming mouth. His hands soon trailed down to lift the shirt above her head.

Jackie pulled away so that he could pull the shirt over her head and toss it to the floor. Hyde glanced down at her heaving breasts and grinned as he quickly removed her bra as well. Her breasts bounced out, free and exposed, and Hyde immediately bent down and took one succulent nipple into his mouth.

Jackie closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall. She could feel his tongue swipe across her hardened peak while his left hand began to rub her crotch through her jeans.

Growing slightly impatient, Jackie shoved his hand away to unzip herself. Hyde smirked and pulled back to watch her kick them off to the side; when she pulled back, he was delighted to see that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"That's a first," he mumbled into her skin; Jackie gazed softly down at him.

"I was hoping to get lucky tonight," she admitted. Hyde's eyes locked with hers at that moment. "C'mon, you know it's been like six months since I got laid. And let me tell you, you were the last man that I thought I would be hooking up with tonight."

Hyde chuckled and slowly spread her legs apart to get an unhindered view of what used to be his. God, how stupid he had been to run off and marry someone that wasn't the woman in front of him now. He would never forgive himself for hurting her like he had.

Hyde looked up into Jackie's eyes and smiled tenderly. He used his index finger to stroke across her moist womanhood and swollen clit, making her shudder and moan. He grinned again, placed a sweet kiss to the inside of each of her thighs, and then settled himself on his knees to place his head between her legs.

"Steven," Jackie moaned, her voice slightly whiny as she waited impatiently for him to continue.

Hyde smirked quickly before relenting and pressing his lips to her smooth womanhood. He had missed this; he had missed her. Not simply because she was the best lay of his life, but because he loved her. He loved her deeply and truly and he always would. There was no woman alive that could ever take her place.

When Hyde's tongue stroked over her swollen clit, Jackie's knees buckled and she had to force herself to remain upright. The feeling of his tongue against her sensitive flesh always felt amazing. God, especially when he twirled it around in his mouth in that magical way of his!

Jackie's hands drifted down to tangle in Hyde's curly hair and she yanked gently when his tongue slipped past her pink, and thoroughly wet, folds to dip inside of her. He managed to thrust his tongue in deeply, making her cry out. She could feel her body shaking, her pussy on fire from his ministrations. The feeling of an impending explosion raced through her body as she ground herself against Hyde's mouth and face.

"Oh Steven." She yanked on his hair once again, gripping it tightly as her body shook and vibrated with her first orgasm after he had slipped two fingers into her opening.

Hyde stood to his feet and quickly undid his belt buckle. Before he could slip on a condom, however, Jackie slid down to her knees and wrapped her hands around his erection. When he thrust into her palm, Jackie wrapped her plump lips around the head of his cock. She licked the slit, tasting the pre-cum dripping on the end of it. She slipped more of him into her mouth, sucking in her cheeks to apply more pressure; Hyde groaned.

"I can't take it anymore," he growled, forcing her up to her feet by her shoulders. He shoved her up against the wall as he brought her legs up to wrap around his waist. She could feel his bare cock pressing against her moist entrance and she rubbed herself against him, eager to feel him inside her once again.

"Steven," she whined as he sucked on her neck. He pulled away to look into her beautiful, mismatched eyes.

"Tell me what you want."

"God Steven, I want you to fuck me until I can no longer think coherently," she murmured hoarsely. Hyde grinned and shook his head.

"I want more than that," he whispered, sliding his hand up her leg to rub her clit between two of his fingers. "I want your heart." He then pressed his hand above her heaving bosom where her heart was located. "This is where I belong." His hand floated back down to her womanhood. "I belong here as well."

Hyde removed his fingers and thrust almost violently into her. Jackie cried out and arched her back, raking her nails painfully down his back and arms as she clenched down around his cock. Hyde growled loudly into her ear and pulled back until only the very tip of him was left inside.

"Oh god Steven, please." At the sound of Jackie begging, Hyde drove back into her with an angry, desperate force. The feeling of her heat surrounding him was driving him insane. She was so tight; and so warm; and so good.

As Jackie wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands gripped the shelf above her head as he pounded into her. God, he felt amazing when he was buried inside of her this way! She had missed him being with her like this. All the times they had shared together…

"God, you love when I fuck you, don't you Jackie?" he asked her gruffly. His hand drifted up into her long hair and he yanked her head back so that he would have easier access to her neck.

"Yes." Jackie's voice was raspy as her eyes slowly drifted closed and she bit her bottom lip as ripples of pleasure spread through her body until she was vibrating with her second climax.

Hyde grinned when she gasped out how good he felt inside her. He leaned forward to dig his teeth into her skin, making her writhe even more beneath him. He was sucking on her neck as she began to lift herself off of him and then push herself back down. After all, she couldn't very well let him do all the work.

Hyde's hands drifted up beneath her to cup her ass as he carried her away from the wall to lower her to the floor. He never withdrew from her during all this, and his pace immediately sped up once she was laying on her back staring up at him.

Hyde had never seen anything, or anyone, more beautiful than when he looked down at Jackie arching her back and moaning his name repeatedly. He grinned tenderly and then groaned loudly as she contracted around him once more. His blood, and everything else in his body, was on fire! He could almost feel the very blood moving through him, he was so aroused. It had been such a long time since he had felt like this.

When Jackie screamed out his name with her fourth orgasm, Hyde's back stiffened. He couldn't hold on any longer. His balls tightened as he drove into her one final time and then spewed his seed deep inside of her.

The two of them lay panting heavily for a couple of minutes before Hyde grudgingly rolled off of her, grunting as he did so. One hand wiped the sweat from his forehead as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Jackie lifted her head from where she lay to speak to him, but found instead that he had fallen fast asleep. She smiled fondly and stood to her feet to retrieve her clothing. Once she was fully clothed, she carefully stepped over Hyde's unconscious form and walked back out to the party that still blazed on.

"Man, that was some party, huh?" Randy muttered the next day as he and Donna stood next to the wooden/brick railing.

"Yeah," Donna replied with a large smile. "You know what's weird, though? I never took my pants off, but my panties are gone."

Randy shifted uncomfortably. "You know, I think I'm wearing them."

Jackie and Fez were in the kitchen cleaning when Hyde walked over to them. Randy and Donna soon followed.

"I still can't believe you guys talked me into throwing a party." Hyde threw down the rag he had been using to wipe the counter. "Did you know that I woke up in a closet this morning?" Jackie and Fez exchanged glances and then laughed out loud.

"Yeah, we found you sleeping in there when we went in to get the vacuum," Donna replied with a laugh of her own. "You were lying there with your pants undone."

Hyde's face scrunched up at that bit of information. "Wait, my pants were undone?"

"Yeah," Randy replied. "So, we are all going to assume that….Hyde got laid!"

"Great, I fucked some skank in my dad's coat closet," Hyde grumbled. "That's just what I need."

Behind him, Jackie's eyes narrowed heatedly and her teeth grit angrily. She was not just some skank! She was the best thing that had ever happened to Hyde, but he had blown it.

Jackie watched as Hyde made his way to the other side of the room, pausing when he found Peter Frampton's guitar lying on the floor.

"What the hell is the guitar doing on the floor?" he demanded, gingerly picking it up.

"Oh, you took it off to smack every girl at the party's ass," Jackie informed him. Hyde shot her an incredulous look. "Yeah, you called it 'Hyde's spank-o-matic.'"

"Oh, and you also decided that everyone at the party needed a lesson in kissing," Fez put in.

"Oh." Hyde had an embarrassed, almost shameful, expression on his face. "Sorry," he muttered. Everyone, including Fez and Randy, mumbled an, "it's ok." Hyde glanced at them, startled, and then shook his head.

"Whatever; well, the guitar looks ok," Hyde mumbled as he placed the guitar back in its hooks on the wall. He started walking back towards his friends when he heard a crash behind him. He turned back to pick up the guitar, which was now laying in two separate pieces.

"Well, that sucks," Jackie said with a laugh. Hyde glared at her, then looked back down at the guitar with consternation.

"You know," Randy spoke up, "I think that Leo will be able to fix that."

"Yeah, he probably will," Hyde agreed. "Let's go to the record store, then." As everyone strode out of the house, Hyde waited for last so that he could lock up the house. But as Jackie walked past him, he grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the back of the couch.

"What's your deal, Steven?"

Hyde leaned forward, pressing his body weight into her, to whisper into her ear, "I know that you were the girl I was in the closet with."

Jackie's face flushed crimson. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't try and bullshit me. I may have been plastered last night, but not enough so that I wouldn't remember having sex with my ex-girlfriend." He grinned as her eyes narrowed.

"Well, then, I'm really flattered," she replied sarcastically. "Shall we get going then?"

"Yeah, but I want you to know that whatever happened last night, something has changed. 'We,'" he gestured between the two of them, "are not going to end this. It's going to happen again." And then he pecked her on the lips and they both walked out of the house to join the rest of the group.


End file.
